Shugo Chara,Hajime!
by xXAki-MayuXx
Summary: first ever fanfic...dun kill us! takes place after shugo chara! party! where guardians are in middle school. where they meet two new friends...or maybe even enemies..hmm..story sounds better...enjoy
1. prolougue

**Prolougue.**

Typical day…XD

"Ohayo! Amu-chi!" Yuiki Yaya, the school's baby called out as she glomped the school's cool and spicy girl, Hinamor Amu.

"Ah! Yaya!" Amu gasped in surprise.

Suddenly, a long-golden-curly haired girl appeared.

"Yaya! Let go of Amu!" she shouted, as she desperately tried to get the glomping orange head off.

"But…Rima!" Yaya whined, as the girl, Mashiro Rima, tried to pull her off.

In the midst of all this chaos, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Souma Kukai, Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hoshina Utau turned up.

Upon looking at the scene, Nagi and Kukai burst out laughing and Utau commented on how it was too early for this sort of thing, while Ikuto just smirked.

Just then, Hotori Tadase, one of their fellow friends, had spotted the group. While he ran towards them, a black limo and a blood red skateboard had spontaneously appeared and almost ran over him.

The limo had managed to swerve to a stop, the skateboard, however, would have ran him over if the skater with black hair and red highlights had not skillfully missed him by back flipping and landing behind him.

Tadase fell back in shock from the sudden movement and sat there in fright.

The limo, which swerved to a stop, was in front of the group. The door had burst opened and out came a running girl, with blue hair and darker blue highlights.

She ran over to the black hair and red highlights skater. "Aki! Are you alright?" she asked, with genuine concern.

"yeah yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." The black headed skater replied coolly.

The blunette then ran over to Tadase and apologized. "Gomene, my nii-chan can be clumsy sometimes."

Tadase stood up, blushing and stuttered, "No, no, its alright. No one got hurt."

The blunette smiled and bowed. She ran over to the person named "Aki" while he was picking up the board and linked arms together as they made their way to the school building.

The majority of the girls that had saw the situation, had hearts in their eyes for "Aki" while the majority of guys had eyes for the blunette.

The guardians made their way to Tadase and Amu instantly asked, "Hotori-kun, are you okay?"

Tadase blushed and whispered, "yeah…" he then muttered under his breath, "Who was that?" Amu shrugged and stared after the two interesting people.

Yes, who were they…

* * *

><p>Kyaa! Ohmigosh…this is the first time me and my friend are writing a fanfic…hope you guys liked it…ohmigosh!<p>

It might suck though..sorry..

Oh..btw..Gomene= sorry

Nii-chan= brother

Oh..and btw…aki is maybe a boy or a girl..hee hee…just read to find out..:)


	2. Chapter 1 new friends!

Ohkays..so..i hoped you guys liked the previous chapter…so tell me what you think…read and review kays..?

Disclaimer please..mayumi-chan!

Mayumi: they do not own anything except me and aki-chan! Oh…and our guardian characters…heehee..*finds aki and glomps him*…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- new friends!<strong>

"Ne! Amu-san!" Amu's friend, Rie said, "Have you heard? There will be two new students coming!"

Amu's other friends squealed in response and said, "Yes! Yes! Many people said that they are super rich and damn hot!" Chizuru squeaked, excited.

"And! And! They are super famous!" Mio shouted, throwing her arms in the air and had stars in her eyes.

Amu and the other guardians all sweatdropped. They all could not care less. They had other things on their mind, especially a certain blonde boy.

"Amu! Who were those two people?" Amu's first character, Ran asked, as she remembered those mysterious people.

Amu shrugged. "I don't know, Ran. Do you know anything, Hotori-kun?"

Tadase was suddenly snapped out of his trance, "Eh? No! I don't!"

"Maybe they are visitors from other schools? Desu~" Amu's other character, Su, said.

"Maybe, but they were really pwetty!" Pepe-chan replied.

Amu shrugged and was about to ask Tadase that he thought, when Nikaidou-sensei, the class' homeroom teavher walked in.

"Minna! Please get back to your seats and Ms. Yuiki, classes have started, so please get back to your class." Nikaidou-sensei said cheerfully.

"EH! Demo! I'm always alone! Why can't I stay with Amu-chi and Rima-tan for once?" Yaya whined like a baby.

"Because, Ms. Yuiki, you are too young. Now please, get to class, before I personally escort you down." Nikaidou said icily with and evil grin.

Yaya, who was shaken by the evil grin, pouted and went out of the door, not before saying goodbye to the guardians and calling Nikaidou a meanie.

Nikaidou sighed and shook his head. Trying to get Yaya out of the class has been a very tiring everyday affair. "I hope she grows up soon." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, now that that's settled, class, today, we will be having two new students joining us. Come on please!" Nikaidou called out to the two figures that stood outside.

On cue, two figures, one long-haired and one short-haired walked to the front of the class.

"Its you!" Tadase exclaimed as he shot up from his seat and pointed at the lung hair bluenette, blushing.

Everyone stared at him and Nikaidou-sensei asked, "Hotori-kun? Do you know her or these people?"

"Eh! N-no! I don't!" Tadase replied, embarrassed at his reaction, and quickly sat down, blushing even redder.

Amu looked at him with a confused look yet with a tinge of jealously because of the effect the girl had made on her crush's face.

"A-hem!" Nikaidou coughed loudly, as he tried to get everyone's attention. "Class, please pay attention! Now, please, introduce yourselves to everyone." The two students nodded.

The bluenette stepped up sand said loudly, "Yoroshiku minna-san! My name is Ayuzawa Mayumi! My favourite colour is blue, as you can see and I love cakes! I absolutely hate veggies!" she stuck her tongue out as she said that and her face immediately broke into a smile as she grabbed the other's arm and said, cheerfully, "I also love-love Aki-chan!" She smiled wider and hugged "aki" tightly.

Amu stared at the newly introduced girl and took in her image. She had light blue hair with dark blue highlights. She had long hair that touched her back with a short side ponytail on her left amd a fringe that pointed to her left. She had soft purple eyes which gleamed with childish excitement.

The other one, Amu noted, had black short hair and a fringe that almost covered the right eye, and had piercing blood red eyes that showed a mysterious and protective side of the person. She also noticed that the person had several silver piercings. Two on the right and one on the left. The right one had been side by side on the ear lobe, one short and the other a ring type with a small red gem. The left one was at the very top of the person's ear.

"Ne ne, Aki! It's your turn!" Mayumi called as she continues to glomp Aki's arm.

Many guys gave 'Aki' and ice cold glare, but he just ignored them.

"Yo! My name is Akira Ayuzawa. Nice to meet you." Akira said, bored. The girls gave small squeals as he introduced himself.

"Eh! Aki-chan! You're so boring!" Mayumi whined, with a pout.

"Like I care. Anyway, would you let go, I don't have any blood flowing through my veins." Akira said, annoyed, but did not attempt to move away.

"No way! Aki-cahn is way to nice to hug!" Mayumi said with puppy eyes.

Akira sighed and said , "Whatever." Damn, how Akira's heart melt at those eyes.

"Okay? Now for seating arrangements!" Nikaidou said as he sweatdropped at the scene.

"Hmm..how about the two seats at the back left corner near the window?" Nikaidou pointed at the designated seats.

Mayumi nodded and pulled Akira along and took their seats. With half the guys glaring at Akira, including Tadase, and half the girls, glaring at Mayumi, including Amu.

Once they sat down, Akira immediately propped up his right leg and rested it on his left leg and had his chin resting on his left hand, while his right hand rested on the table before him. He then looked out of the window, not caring about the stares he received.

Mayumi had finally let go of Akira's arm and had taken out a box of Strawberry pockys and started nibbling on them. She leaned her head on Akira's right shoulder and continues eating.

"Ne? Aki! You want one?" Mayumi asked cutely as she offered one to Akira.

Akira was about to decline, until he saw Mayumi's adorable expression. He couldn't help nut agree to her request.

Akira opened his mouth and stuck the pocky into his mouth, with the cutest of smiles. All of Mayumi's fans boys shouted, "KAWAII!" and had hearts in their eyes. Tadase almost wanted to cry out his love for Mayumi, but he remembered his guardian image and he just stayed there and glared at Akira.

"A-Anyways," Nikaidou continued on, " to the new students who are about to join our class, this is a special class, where each of the students have special talents. You need to prove that you are worthy to be here by doing a small initiation to show off your talent. It must be done within a week's time otherwise, you will be kicked out. Got that?"

Since Mayumi was still eating, Akira answered for both of them, "Whatever, like I care." As he placed his chin back on his palm and gazed out the window. Then, Akira's fan girls started squealing at the top of their voices and screeched, "Kyaa! So cool!" with little hearts in their eyes.

"O-okay then..? On with the class?" Nikaidou sweatdropped and didn't bother stopping the screaming fans, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anywhere even if he tried.

'This is definitely going to be an interesting time.' IKuto thought as he watched his younger friends and the two new students from his seat.

* * *

><p>-heehee…well…there was supposed to be another part after this…but I guess I will put it in a separate chapter…im to tired to type now...<p>

Oh..if you're wondering, special class is for students who are really good at something like sports or music..and the seniors..as in high school and middle school division are in the same class…like second year middle school and second year high school is a combined class for special students…that's why Ikuto is in the same class…as goes for Utau and Kukai (2nd year high school)..i changed their ages a bit to suit the class criteria…hey its more fun…so dun kill me…*Runs and hides in basement*…oh..Yaya is stil 1st year..so she is in the 1st year special class…a different class…so that's it…dun kill us kays…we are trying out best!

Oh…Minna = everyone

Yoroshiku, minna-san = nice to meet you, everyone

So..my dears…read and review! Thank you…I'll try to update as soon as possible…

chapter is a bit long..


	3. chapter 2 the invitation

Hey guys! I know like it's been really really REALLY long since I updated on the story but we have been having some problems and exams! Arugh! EXAMS SUCK!

Well…won't keep you waiting any longer…haha…on with the story! But first…since it was mayumi who did declaimer last time…akira! I'm leaving it to you!

Akira: sadly..they do not own anything..they keep crying about it..so annoying…*gives 'his' signature -.- face*

Us: HEY!

Akira: yeah..well..if you sue them..me and mayumi will come and rip you limb by limb..we know where you live..*grins evilly*

Us: *shivers* well on with the story!

**Chapter 2- the invitation**

"Akira-san, mayumi-san," Nikaidou-sensei called out to them once the commotion about the two new students was over, "You do know that you will have to go through and invitation, or as you call it a trial to show that you are worth being in the special class, right?"

Akira and Mayumi turned their heads to face the smiling teacher. They looks at him in confusion.

"Well, here in the special class, students have unique and great abilities. Every student here is gifted with a special talent, and as you can see, it is very difficult to get in. That is why our class only consists of 20 people." Nikaidou said as he motioned to the entire class. "You two will have to go through and initiation test to see whether you are good enough. Otherwise you will be kicked out of the class. You two have on week to show your talents! Good luck!" nikaidou cheered them on with a huge grin.

Since Mayumi was busy eating, Akira answered for both of them. "whatever, like I care." And continued to look out of the window. Then Akira's fan girls screeched, "OMG! So cool!" with little hearts in their eyes.

"On with the class then..?" nikaidou said and let the class continues with their raging hormones for the two new students.

**~time skip to lunch~**

"OMG! Amu-chan! You are so lucky to have the Ayuzawa's in your class! I heard that the older one, Ayuzawa Akira is a sports ace, one of Japan's top sports people! Akira-sama had won 27 badminton tournaments and is even in the Japan national basketball team!" Yaya cried excitedly, and without stopping for anyone to say anything, she continued, "The younger one, Ayuzawa Mayumi, has the best voice and acting skills, she has been invited by lots of movie directors to star as the leading actress in their movies and even has albums that are always at the top of the music charts! She can even draw and paint! Her artworks are displayed in museums and are even sold to the top art collectors! They are so cool!" Yaya screamed at the top of her voice to the guardians, including Utau and Ikuto. she then finally stopped to take a long and needed breath of air.

"Woa! Yaya! After just two hours of classes, you managed to get that much information about them? I'm impressed!" Kukai said earnestly, while munching on his favourite ham and cheese sandwich.

"mmhmm! I also heard that their parents died when they were still young so they live alone, nut due to them being so good looking and their awesome talents, they managed to survive and became super rich and famous internationally as well! But no one really know hoe their parents died. They never said anything at interviews. It's quite saddening really. Yaya said, a little bit sadder than before.

"Really? Wha-" Nagihiko was about to ask when suddenly, "Kyaah! It's Ayuzawa Akira-sama!" could be heard everywhere. As the guardians turned their heads to see the commotion, they saw Akira, looking as bored as ever, walking towards the group.

Akira stopped in front of the group and pointed at Nagihiko asking, "Hey, you are Fujisaki Nagihiko right? The school's basketball captain?"

Nagihiko nodded and asked, "May I help you?"

Akira replied in a bored tone, "You know that lame initiation thing? For class?" Nagihiko did not really respond, and Akira continued, "Can you play a one-on-one with me tomorrow for the initiation?"

Nagihiko looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly and smirked, saying, "Sure. Tomorrow, at the court after school, at three."

Akira nodded and was about to walk away, when suddenly, "hey! Aki-chan! You are so mean! You left me alone! I almost got trampled by the boys that were chasing me!" Mayumi whined when she finally reached Akira's side.

She then realized that they were not alone and she turned to the guardians and smiled saying, "Oh! Hello there! You are….Nagihiko right? From out class? Mayumi looked at Nagihiko and the other guardians and smiled, causing Tadase to blush and Amu to glare jealously.

Nagihiko only smiled politely and replied, "Yes, it's nice to finally talk to you Ayuzawa-san."

Mayumi smiled back and turned to Akira saying, "So did you ask him yet?" Akira nodded with a small, "mmhmm" as a response.

Mayumi then turned to face Nagihiko and thanked him, "Thanks for doing her this favour Nagi-chan! It means a lot!" Nagihiko smiled and replied, "No problem, Ayuzawa-san." And as the two were about to leave, Mayumi turned around and called back, "By the way Nagi-chan! You can call me Mayumi-chan! After all, we will be friends soon!" and they continued their exit.

Nagihiko, looking confused, turned towards the other guardians and asked, "What did she mean by that?" everyone turned back to him and shrugged. They didn't know anything either. Utau then broke the silence and said, "It is probably nothing. Just ignore it." Everyone agreed and continued to eat and listen to Yaya gossiping. Little did they know that they were about to find out what Mayumi meant…

Ohkays guys! Im really sorry for the delays and all! we are going to try to update as soon as possible…it's the holidays for us here..and yeah!

Please continue to support us and drop a review as well! It gives us motivation to go on!

Well, Akira and Mayumi sign off..till next time! LOL! XD

The title actually does not really relate to this chapter…-_-|||…haha..but I needed to give this chapter a title yeah? XD


	4. chapter 3 akira's invitation

Guys! Check it out! We have time to upload another chapter…thanks for the support and we are going to update as soon as possible!

And ohmigosh! My hands hurt…and sorry for the short chapters..i hope this is longer than the others! DX

Well…we better get on with the story before you guys kill us! Hmm…Mayumi! Disclaimer!

Mayumi: they do not own anything…they just want to be awesome and write stories! Haha..they only own me and akira and I definitely own akira! Haha! *runs off to find akira*

Us: -.-|||

**Chapter 3- Akira's initiation**

Finally, judgment day arrived. Akira made his way to the basketball court, with Mayumi clinging to Akira's arm and having thousands of fan girls following them. Once they made it to the court, Akira took off his blazer and loosened his tie. He passed both items to Mayumi as Mayumi let go of Akira's arm. All of Akira's fan girls suddenly started screaming, "kyaah! His blazer!" and shouting, "I want his blazer! Why didn't he give it to me?" both Mayumi and Nagihiko sweatdropped at the scene. Akira just coolly said, "Let's get this over with." Looking bored. Nagihiko nodded and whispered softly, "Rhythm, chara-change!"

Nagihiko's guardian character nodded and of purple headphones appeared.

Both parties were on par with each other. No one knew who would emerge the winner. In the midst of all this, Ikuto noticed a small star at Akira's left eye. He then said, "Mitte, minna-san… there is a star on his left eye" and after that,everyone stared at akira's left eye. "Ah! Yaya sees it!" yaya shouted in realization. Natsume, Ikuto's best friend , commented " I didn't see it appear before the match started…" "Eh? Then how did it appear? It couldn't have just appeared magically, right?" Amu replied, shocked at the discovery made.

Just as that was said, on the court , a loud squeak was heard on the court and when the guardians turn their heads, they saw akir dribble pass nagi with a small wink on his right , which made all the girls squeal in delight, and jumped and dunked the ball, winning the game. He hung on the ring for a while and let go of it and landed with no problems. He gave the victory sign and winked at mayumi with a big grin. Many of akira's fan girls glared at Mayumi in jealousy but continued to cheer for their beloved idol, still mentally cursing the innocent Mayumi. Akira walked to where Nagihiko was and grinned saying. "Good game dude! Let's play again sometime!" A bit louder and cheerful than usual. Then, akira did something werid, well in nagi's opinion anyways because he chuckled! _"He laughed! He is uncaring and unemotional and he laughed! That's totally uncharacteristic of him!"_Nagi thought as he freaked out inside but kept a cool front. " Yeah! Your good too!" nagi said politely. "thanks!" akira said cheerfully and smiled! _"AH! He's so cute!... W-wait! WHAT? What am I thinking? I can't fall in love with a guy can I?" _nagi thought frantically.

While having an internal conflict, Mayumi came over and hugged akira from behind.

"Wha-Mayu!" Akira shouted in supprise. By this time, Akira's star had disappeared and had reverted back to his usual cool self.

"Congratulations Aki-chan! You won! Yay!" Mayumi shouted happily while jumping up and down and hugging akira.

"Thanks Mayu…" akira said softly and gave a small and sweet smile to the bluenette. Damn how akira's heart melted at the sight of mayumi's cuteness.

During this time, Nagi had seen the 'loving' scene in front of him and seethed in anger at how close Mayumi was to Akira. Suddenly, he realized what he really felt. Yes rabid fangirls, Nagi was in love with our beloved Akira. "I am in love with Akira? No way!" he thought flustered. "I can't fall for another guy! It is illogical!" Nagi cried in his head as he held his head and shook it furiously. He then started to have and inner conflict with himself, with Rhythm staring at him like he was an idiot. "ahh…nagi.." Rhythm sighed.

Ignoring Nagi, the guardians went over to akira and mayumi and congratulated Akira on his win.

"congratulations, Ayuzawa-san!" Tadase smiled and shook hands with the once more emotionless Akira.

Akira shook his hand for a second and let it go. Mayumi then smiled at Akira and Akira smiled softly back, causing Tadase to feel jealous but tried to hold it back, instead replacing it with a smile. Just then, Mayumi exclaimed loudly, "Ne~ Aki-chan~ I have a present for you at lunch to celebrate your victory!" Akira raised an eyebrow and said, "What is it?" Mayumi smiled sweetly and said, "It is a secret! Se-cr-et! Just make sure you go to the canteen during lunch! Oh and bring these people..the warriors I think..? Along to?"

Amu then seethed and corrected Mayumi with venom, "It's the guardians, not the warriors!" Amu rolled her eyes at Mayumi.

Mayumi, being the cute and naïve one, didn't notice the venom and the roll of the eyes. "Oh! I'm sorry then…um…would the guardians like to come along?" Mayumi asked once more.

"Yes! We will definitely be there." Kukai replied enthusiastically with a wink. The other guardians all nodded in agreement. Mayumi cheered and hugged Akira tightly.

"Um..Ayuzawa-sama.." a soft voice said from behind. Akira whipped around with Mayumi still clinging on to his arm.

He turned around and saw a long brown haired girl with big doe brown eyes, fumbling with her jackets button and said nervously, "ummm…..Ayuzawa –sama..My name is Tsukio Kio..I..I-I'm from your class…I s-s-sit on the o-o-other side…s-s-s-so you probably don't know me…but I really l-l-l-l-l-l-like A-Ayuzawa-sama…I l-l-l-l-l-l-l-liked you since t-the f-first second you stepped in…will you please g-go o-out with me…?" she stuttered and looked at Akira with hopeful eyes. Just as Akira was about to reply, a loud laughter interrupted him.

"Ah-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" A loud laughter resounded through the entire school hall. "You think that you can date Ayuzawa Akira-sama?" The loud voice resounded again.

The guardians sighed while Akira and Mayumi looked confused. Mayumi was a little afraid of the loud voice and was in shock by the loud voice, so she clutched at Akira's sleeve and pulled herself closer to Akira and shivered. Akira then placed an arm around Mayumi protectively, looking around for the threat.

Suddenly out of nowhere a pink curly long haired girl appeared with and irritating face and her four lackeys behind her. It was none other than…YAMABUKI SAYA!

"Who the hell are you? You freaking scared Mayumi!" while holding Mayumi protectively.

Saya sweatdropped and cleared her throat to recompose herself. "I am….YOUR LOVEING FANCLUB PRESIDENT! I AM THE BELOVED LEADER OF THE I-LOVE-AKIRA-SAMA FANCLUB!" she shouted out loudly and gave her trademark laugh, "Ah-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!" her four idiot lackeys looked up in awe at her and cried, "SAYA-SAMA!" she then laughed again and attempted to hug her darling akira.

"AKIRA-SAMA!" she cried while she ran towards akira with her four dummies cheering her on.

Just as she was about to reach Akira, Mayumi leaper in front of Akira and kicked Saya away. Saya then flew through the roof screaming. Her four lackeys sprang into action and ran after their beloved retarded leader.

"MAYUMI-CHAN MEGA KICK!" mayumi shouted as she kicked Saya away. Mayumi pointed and shouted out possessively, "GET YOUR GRIMEY HANDS OFF AKIRA AND LEAVE! I WILL NEVER GIVE AKI-CHAN TO ANYONE!"

"_Ahhh..she is so cute when she is angry~"_ Tadase blushed and stared at Mayumi.

"Sugoi!" Yaya exclaimed. "ehh? Where did you learn that kick from?" Utau asked curiously. "I thought you were only good in music?"

Rima raised an eyebrow and asked, "Utau! How did you know?"

"hmm? She works at the rival company. She is one of the best singers. She rivals me in the chart." Utau replied coolly, yet annoyed.

"ehh? Then she must be quite good then." Ikuto commented with a grin.

"ehh! I learned it from Aki-chan. She thought me how to protect myself from perverts and thieves!" Mayumi replied and smiled sweetly. She then hugged Akira tightly. "Hands off girls! Aki-chan is mine!" Mayumi called out to everyone in the hall.

Just then, the bell rang for extra classes to start. "Let's go Aki-chan!" Mayumi shouted as she pulled the uncaring Akira to the classrooms and out of the gym.

The guardians followed suit as to not get scolded or lectured by their respective teachers. Leaving the unanswered confession from Tsuki kio as she cried out, 'Cho-chotto matte! Minna!"

Suddenly, darkness started to encase her hearts egg.

"Ayuzawa Mayumi! Be prepared to disappear!" Tsuki Kio shouted as the darkness fully encased her heart's egg.

Sorry for some of the Amu-bashing…we are just damn jealous that she has hot guys and IKUTO surrounding her…and we don't..ahhh! that irritating person!

Akira or mayumi sign us off damn!

Mayumi: er.. ohkays? Uhh..please rate and review! And I will give you a cookie! If ya dun! I will mayumi mega kick-kick you!

Writer comment…: please please please please please it gives us motivation to write and post more! R&R my cute kitties! ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Initiation Gone WRONG!

**A/N : hey guys! Mayumi here! Finally I'm gonna post one of the stories cos akira is taking forever to post!(hey not my fault im busy!) yeah yeah akira…-.- but anyways, enjoy this chapter kay? Akira from the story please do disclaimer!^^**

**Akira: yeah yeah A/N…-.- they don't own anything. They only own their characters and stuff… enjoy this story alright? No mean comments or I'll kill u…**

Chapter 4 : Mayumi's initiation gone wrong! **(A/N : Omg nuuuuuu! –shocked-XP)**

**~The next day ,during lunch time, at the canteen~**

Akira sat at the table next to the guardians alone. He sat with his chin resting on his left hand and eyes closed, ignoring everyone that tried to talk to him and occasional comments from students wondering where Mayumi was. When they tried asking him, he either ignored them or shrugged. Honestly, he didn't know and was equally curious and worried but he knew Mayumi would be safe alone.

"Not much of a social person, is he?" Rima commented while staring at the lonely Akira, sitting at the table next to them. Amu sighed and said," yeah… if only he was friendlier then it would not be as awkward." "Demo! That's what makes him cool! Ne nagi?" Yaya protested at Amu's statement. " Eh? Ah…erm… Hai! I agree!" Nagi quickly replied when he was asked a question. He had no idea what he was asked but agreed when the energetic brunette asked him so that he would not get scolded for not paying attention to her.

Apparently, Yaya's question had snapped him out of his daydream about Akira. He kept thinking about what happened at the gym yesterday and why his heart suddenly beat very quickly. "Maybe I really am gay…?" Nagi murmured. Kukai, who happened to be sitting beside him asked, "what did u just say nagi?" "Uh, nothing! its nothing!" Nagi replied hastily. "I know you said something about being gay, right?" Kukai elbowed him in his sides while grinning. Nagi shrugged and was about to deny but suddenly, a calming and gentle music started playing. The gang looked up, along with Akira, to see Mayumi walking up on stage.

**[A/N: Please listen to Hana Kagari by Yumi ****Shizukusa while reading the next part.. ;)]**

Mayumi appeared with fog surrounding her feet as she walked towards the stool, placed in the middle of the stage. She was dressed in a purple and white strapless dress that stopped just above her knees and a white beanie on her head with white heels and a mike on her left hand. She sat down and started singing the first part of the song.

Tadase and Kukai were mesmerized by the blunette onstage, both were blushing furiously at her. Many of Mayumi's fan boys surrounded the stage with hearts in their eyes as they stared at their idol. Akira looked at the stage and smirked while the guardians stared at her in awe and admiration , except for Amu, who seeth with hatred and jealousy. **(A/N : not really Amu bashing here is just that because she made her crush blush so Amu doesn't really like her because of that kay?^^)**

Her soft voice filled the entire cafeteria and when it ended, everyone erupted into a fit of claps,some of the fan boys even blew kisses to her. Mayumi waved at her fans and bounced to Akira's side. "Ne, Aki-chan! Did you like it?" Mayumi asked Akira dearly. Akira nodded, " your song was beautiful " he said , as he gave Mayumi a small, rare and sexy smile which caused all the girls in the cafeteria to gasp, Mayumi blushd and Tadase felt a spark of jealousy seeing them together.

While Tadase stared at Mayumi, he sudden;y saw a ball of light at the back of her neck. Tadase softly said, "Ne, minna! Mitte, There's something floating behind Mayumi." The guardians stared at the blunette but did not see anything. "Anone, King you must be dreaming, we can't see anything." Kairi said before pushing up his spectacles while going back to reading his "everything you need to know about book writing" Amu muttered " Pffft… Its probably because of your love strucked eyes, causing you to see such things " "Huh? Did u say anything Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked as he stared at the pinkette. "Amu frantically waved her hands while replied "Eh? Nandemo nai!" "Oh…?" Tadase replied.

"RING!" " well, there goes the bell, we better get to class" Kairi said while gathering his pile load of books. Only then did the guardians realized that they were the only ones left, other than Akira and Mayumi whom were given extra time to finish off their lunches before going to class.

As they collected their things and were about to leave, they could hear an ear piercing scream. Turning around, they saw Akira and Mayumi rushing off toward the field. The guardians followed alog only to see Kio on the floor and an X-egg hovering above her. **(A/N: incase you don't know who she is, refer to the previous chapter)**The X-egg suddenly cracked and out came an X-chara!

"Muri- Muri!" it kept shouting before blasting them. The guardians doged the attack and heard a soft voice saying " Muri daiyo! Whatever I do I can never be as good as Mayumi in anything! She even has Akira! Why can't I have such a perfect and wonderful life like her? I HATE HER! "The guardians gasped and realized that the X-chara had been born from Tsuki Kio!

"Kiseki!" Tadase called out.

"Ran!" Amu exclaimed.

"Kusu-Kusu!" Rima continued.

"Rythem!" Nagi ordered.

"Pepe-chan!" Yaya called out cutely.

" Daichi!" Kukai grinned while saying.

" Yoru!" Ikuto said coolly.

"Eru!" Utau shouted.

"Musashi!" Kairi said calmly.

**(A/N : omg I hate writing that part but at least its done!)**

"Atashi/ boku no koko-" all of them shouted but stopped half way when they saw the x-chara, back facing them and started an attack against someone amonst the trees.

The guardians ran to save the person standing there and when they had reached, they saw Akira and Mayumi. Akira had an arm arounf Mayumi protectively while Mayumi had snuggled towards Akira in fear. "Muri" the character kept saying before attacking again. It shot a ball-like blast towards guardians stood there frozen.

Thinking quickly, Akira pushed Mayumi out of the way but ended up getting hit himself. "AKIRA!" Mayumi cried as Akira fell to the ground and lay unconscious. "Akira!" Mayumi shouted out repetedly while she ran to him, trying to wake him up but to no avail.

" Come on! Lets go! Boku no ko-" Tadase was about to character transform but was cut off again when the atmosphere turned tense. He turned around to see his beloved Mayumi with a pissed off aurora surrounding her. Her head was hung low with her fringe covering her eyes. "Why?" she whispered eerily. " Why did you hurt Akira?" The X-chara shrunk back in fear as Mayumi's aura spreaded round.

"Mimi!" Mayumi shouted out. "Hai!" a small melodious voice sang. From Mayumi's hair, a tiny fairy-sized girl with long curly- flowing pink hair, baby blue eyes appeared. It was wearing a dark blue dress with a white scarf hanging on her neck.

"Lets go!" Mayumi stated. "Atashi no kokoro, unlock!" then a pink light engulfed her. When it cleared up, Mayumi emerged wearing a long dark blue knee length dress and blue and black thigh high leggings with pure white leather boots. She had stripped blue and black gloves with exposed her fingers and white scarf similar to mimi's. Her hair had also changed from blue with light blue high lights to blue with baby pink high lights. To top it off, shw had a blue ribbon with wite lace on her head. " Chara-nari!, Musical Goddes!" she called out.

Mayumi landed gracefully in front of the frozen guardians. "Y-You can C-character transform?" Amu asked as she stared at the fully transformed Mayumi. "W-We have guardian characters, what do u think" A weak voice said from behind them. The guardians whipped their heads around and saw Akira, holding a nearby tree for support, trying to stand up.

"Akira!" Mayumi shouted as she saw her beloved awake. Running towards him, she cried again " Akira! Daijoubu? Does it hurt anywhere?" Mayumi asked concerned while trying to help him up. "Ah… I'm alright" Akira replied. "Thank goodness." Mayumi sighed as she hugged Akira which made Tadase glare Jealously.

"Hey! Baka! Don't take your eyes off the enemy!" Akira chided Mayumi as he held Mayumi for a while before letting her go. "Oh yeah…" Mayumi called out as she released Akira from the hug. "UGH! STAY AWAY FROM AKIRA!" the inner voice called out. It launched an attack towards Mayumi and Akira and trying to protect her brother, Mayumi launched an defensive move. "Musical chords!" Mayumi called out before unleashing a line like structure to form in front of them to protect them. "Muri? The X-character was taken aback by the fact that it's attack did not harm neither Mayumi nor Akira. "Hmph! You think an attack like that is enough to harm either of us? Think again! Symphonic Melody!" A musical note like attack shooted towards the X-character. "Muri!" The X-Character shouted as it got hit. " I just want Akira to love me! Not you! Me!" Mayumi shook her head and said," Akira is mine!" "NO NO NO! The voice resounded, "Akira is mine! I will take him by force if I must!" the X-chara tried to attack again but Mayumi was quicker. "Harmonia Abyss!" Suddenly, dark chain like lines that were formed by notes appeared. It twined around the X-character, not letting it move.

"No! THIS CAN'T BE!" the voice shouted again. "Why can't I move?" "I've the one stopping your movements." Mayumi said strongly. "Let me go!" It shouted. "No! Not until you tell me why do you want Akira so badly?" Mayumi demanded "Because," it started, the X-Chara suddenly turned sad, " because! I wanted someone to love me! To protect me! Since Akira protects you so well, maybe, just maybe if he loved me, he can protect and love me as well!" the X-character screamed in rage. "No one has ever cared for me! Not my family, not my friends! And if the only way for me to get love is to force it out then so be it!"

The X-chara broke free if her bonds and charged once more at Mayumi. Mayumi stood her grounds. She did not move. Her fringe covered her eyes once more and she clenched her fist. "Mayumi! LOOK OUT!" Akira shouted out worriedly, " RUN MAYUMI!" The X-character did not stop charging but Mayumi did not even move. She didn't even flinch.

Just when the X-character was about to hit Mayumi, a hand came out and stopped it. "Muri?" the X-character said in supprise. "YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT LOVED?" Mayumi looked up with fire in her eyes. "Ah… That X-Character did it…" Akira smirked while he leaned back against the tree while sitting up. He had one eye closed and the other open, filled with amusement. The guardians looked back at him in confusion, then backed at Mayumi. "You know, I used to be like you. My parents are divorced, and before that, they kept fighting. Akira and I were being shifted from place to place and starting over at a new town and a new school was very hard but It got better. I promise it will. If you think that your not loved and that you have no friends, I'LL BE YOUR FIRST FRIEND THEN!" Mayumi stated.

The X-character looked at her in surprise and repeated "My… First… Friend?" Confused and unbelieving. "Negative Heart! LOCK ON!" Mayumi cried, as a small musical rod with a treble cled on the top appeared. She pointed it at the X-Character. "Open Heart!" She shouted again as a ray of blue hearts launched towards the X-character. "Muri!" the X-character cried before cracking and out came a blonde character with brown eyes. "Hagime mashte!" the character said. "Who are you?"Mayumi asked. " I am kio-san's would-be-self!" she said with a smile. "Thanks for helping her out! Actually she's always been alone. She has no confidence. Thank you so much for being her first friend. My time is up! Take care of her kay? I'll see you soon!" the character replied before going back into her egg and flew back inside of Kio.

Mayumi then changed back to her normal self. She then walked over to the now awakening Kio and extended her hand and smiled at her while saying " Ne, Kio-chan! Lets be friends alright?" Kio blushed and replied " Hai!" She happily took Mayumi's hand and got up from the ground.

"Hey!" A voice said. Mayumi turned around and saw all the guardians surrounding her. "Ne… you-" Tadase started but was cut off by Akira. "Oi Mayumi! We're late for class! We gotta go! " Akira called , as he stuck his hand s in his pocket and walked away. " Eh! Aki-chan! Wait for us!" Mayumi called and ran after him while holding Kio's hand. "Iko, ne? Kio-chan!" Mayumi smiled back at her new flustered friend. They manage to catch up to Akira and Mayumi grabbed Akira's hand with her free hand as the 3 of them walked to class, hand in hand. Akira smiled softly at both Mayumi and Kio briefly and continued on towards class, leaving the 8 guardians who were super late for class and confused, behind.

**A/N : woah! Finally this is done! Its quite long but I'm finally done with it! YAY!^^ Mayumi do the closing because I'm wayyy to tired to type and I'm just all in all tired… *yawnz***

**Mayumi : kk A/N!^^ 333 Please R&R kay! Mayumi loves you all! –HUGS ALL READERS!- thanks for supporting kay!^^**


End file.
